Human health is impacted by many microbial entities or microbials such as germs, bacteria, fungi, yeasts, molds, viruses, or the like. For example, invasion by microbial entities including various viruses and bacteria cause a wide variety of sicknesses and ailments. To reduce such an invasion, people frequently wash their skin with antimicrobial soaps. Antimicrobial soaps typically include soaps in combination with, for example, antimicrobial agents. For example, one such antibacterial soap is a bar soap with zinc pyrithione. When the skin is washed with an antimicrobial soap, the surfactancy of the soap typically removes most of the microbial entities on the skin, while the antimicrobial agent, such as zinc pyrithione, deposits onto the skin to provide residual protection against subsequent invasion.
However, current antibacterial soap regimens can be improved if such soaps were to deposit more of the antimicrobial agent or if the antimicrobial agent was more bioavailable. By improving bioavailability and/or deposition of zinc pyrithione, enough zinc pyrithione particulates can be present to prevent subsequent invasion by gram negative bacteria such as E. coli, gram positive bacteria, and the like. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a personal care compositions and methods for improving the antimicrobial efficacy and bioavailability of zinc pyrithione.